


Tender-Delicate or Soft in Tendency

by hedaclexuh



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Lexa, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Clarke, lexa is so gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 15:44:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13978320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedaclexuh/pseuds/hedaclexuh
Summary: Anya forces Lexa to go to the bar with her one night and she meets a pretty blonde girl who brings her home.





	Tender-Delicate or Soft in Tendency

**Author's Note:**

> This is so gross they're so gay I love them. 
> 
> I apologize for any mistakes I made, this hasn't been edited. I wanted to get it out as soon as possible.

It was getting late, the streetlights were the only things illuminating the roads and Lexa may have been slightly drunk. 

Anya had forced her to go to a bar, told her she was sick of watching Lexa exhaust herself studying for classes she was already acing. Lexa resisted as much as she could but her best friend was too persistent for her own good.

She wouldn’t take no for an answer when she showed up at Lexa’s apartment, bags filled with clothes hanging off of her arms. She brushed past Lexa without so little as a hello and dropped the bags in the middle of the living room floor.

“Pick something. I’ll do your makeup.” She said. 

Lexa took in her best friends outfit, leather pants and a black top, tight enough she worried for Anya’s breathing. The tall girl was wearing thick, dark eyeliner and her hair was so messy and curled it looked like she rode across the city on her motorbike with no helmet.

Lexa had given in once Anya shoved her hard enough to have her toppling into the pile of bags, told her that Raven, Anya’s girlfriend, would be joining them and bringing Clarke, the blonde who Lexa had been hopelessly in love with since the first week of college.

Clarke however, didn’t know Lexa, had only seen her passing in the halls. She didn’t even know Lexa’s name.

That’s how she found herself hours later, three shots in, pressed up against the edge of a pool table by a pretty blonde. 

Her mind was fuzzy, both from the alcohol and the other girl's presence. It was hard to see anything as the air was heavy with cigarette smoke and the lights so dim Lexa thought they had been turned off while she was in the bathroom.

Her thoughts were cut short when the blonde pressed closer, their bodies aligned, pressed so tightly there wasn’t one point that wasn’t touching. They hadn’t kissed yet, Lexa simply watched the girl with wide eyes as the blonde took her time running eyes over anything she could see. 

Their eyes caught momentarily, blue eyes flickered down to Lexa’s plump lips. That snapped Lexa out of her trance as she finally moved her hands from where they had been gripping the edge of the table and instead held on to the blonde’s hips. 

Blue eyes darkened at this, she leaned her head closer and Lexa could feel her warm breath dance across her cheek, could smell a perfume, something sweet and floral, over the smell of cigarette smoke, alcohol and body odour.

“What’s your name?” The blonde’s voice was far lower than Lexa expected, the rasp sent an embarrassing shiver down the brunette's spine.

“Lexa.” Her voice was humiliatingly shaky, she knew her hands would be shaking were they not clutching the flowy shirt that hung over the other girl's hips.

She offered a smile. “Lexa. Nice to meet you. I’m Clarke.” 

Lexa shivered again at the way the girl, Clarke, said her name. She never expected her name could sound sexy, Anya always teased her about how it emphasized how soft she was. 

But Clarke’s voice changed that completely.

Lexa tested the name on her tongue, tried to focus on not stuttering or doing something else equally embarrassing. “Clarke.”

It was Clarke’s turn to shiver at this, Lexa felt it against every contact point. The blonde held tighter to the table Lexa was resting against which brought them even closer.

“Would you like to take this somewhere else, Lexa?” Clarke asked eyebrows raised suggestively. 

Lexa could only nod. She went along as Clarke tugged her softly until her back was to the blondes front, Clarke’s chin rested on her shoulder, arms around Lexa’s slender waist. 

She led Lexa like that, pushed her through the bar until they walked through the front doors. 

The cool outside air hit their warm bodies and both women shivered, gravitated towards each other until Lexa’s arm was around Clarke’s shoulders and Clarke’s wrapped around Lexa’s torso, head rested against the brunette's chest. 

“My apartment isn’t far.” Clarke offered, voice quiet and Lexa just nodded, walked alongside Clarke the few blocks to her apartment.

They didn’t talk for the walk, the cold air sobered them up and Lexa wrapped her arms tighter around Clarke whenever the wind picked up.

By the time they were inside the warm air of the stairwell in Clarke’s apartment building, Lexa felt painfully sober and aware of the wetness already pooling in her underwear. She would be embarrassed were she not so distracted by the glances Clarke kept throwing her way, dark blue eyes holding Lexa’s full attention.

Clarke’s apartment door took far too long to unlock, the blonde distracted by Lexa as she stood pressed tightly to Clarke’s back, running her hands up and down Clarke’s sides. 

Once they finally unlocked the door, kicked it closed behind them, Clarke pressed Lexa against the wall in the entryway, kicked off her heels as she used the force of her stare to keep Lexa pinned where she wanted her.

Lexa was happy watching Clarke, her eyes glued to the low cut of her flowy tank top. Her new height advantage gave her the perfect angle to appreciate Clarke’s curves.

She let the blonde unzip her boots and pull them off for her until they both stood barefoot, eye to eye, breath already slightly laboured.

Clarke moved first, planted her hands on the wall next to Lexa’s head and leaned in close, their breaths mingled until finally, their lips met.

It was soft at first, softer than most kisses Lexa could ever remember having and the brunette was immediately entranced. 

Clarke’s lips were so soft, she still tasted slightly of the sweet drinks she had earlier that night. 

Lexa knew the mint liqueur was still strong in her own breath and Clarke seemed to enjoy it if the way she pressed impossibly closer and sucked on Lexa’s tongue was any indication.

Clarke’s mouth was so soft, so warm and inviting, Lexa thought she could kiss her all night if she was allowed.

Clarke obviously had other ideas as she moved her hands to Lexa’s hips, gave her a tug until Lexa was stumbling along with her further into the apartment. 

Clarke was far more elegant, leading Lexa through the furniture until she brought them through a doorway into her bedroom, Clarke used Lexa’s body to close the door behind them as she pressed the brunette against it, kissed her harder for a moment before pulling back. 

Lexa could only watch, helplessly enraptured with Clarke’s beauty, with her warm breath against Lexa’s cheeks and her soft hands, which had somehow found a way under Lexa’s t-shirt and were caressing her sides. 

“Clarke.” Lexa’s voice was embarrassingly soft, shaky as she held on tightly to Clarke’s shirt, pulled her impossibly closer.

Clarke took the hint and trailed kisses along Lexa’s jawline, brushed her teeth against the soft skin under Lexa’s ear which caused the brunette to shiver, her knees felt weak as she pulled the blonde even closer. 

She felt Clarke smirk against her neck before she nipped a soft bite, sucked on the skin until Lexa let out a breathy moan. The warmth of Clarke’s tongue, as she soothed the mark Lexa was sure was blooming under her skin, caused Lexa’s knees to buckle as she wrapped her arms around Clarke’s shoulders to keep herself upright. 

Clarke strengthened her grip on Lexa’s waist and used a thigh to keep her standing, which pressed against Lexa’s centre.

Lexa let out another breathy moan, the pressure finally relieving some of the uncomfortable ache. She ground down two more times, Clarke’s muscular thigh offering delicious friction until she moved away, used her hands on Lexa’s shoulder to keep her pinned in place.

Lexa whimpered at the loss, attempted to pull Clarke back against her. She felt her back leave the door and it took a few seconds to register that she was moving, being guided by Clarke towards the bed at the other side of the room. 

She stumbled over the leg of a chair and panicked as she tried to regain her footing before she started to fall. The bed caught her, she sat down on the edge of it and stared up at Clarke through her eyelashes. 

The blonde was beautiful, her laboured breathing causing her chest to rise and fall with each breath. Lexa was enraptured as Clarke reached down before pulling her own shirt off, giving Lexa the delicious view of full breasts, spilling out of a navy blue lace bra. Her green eyes were glued to Clarke’s chest until her attention was diverted by Clarke herself, tugging on Lexa’s t-shirt and raising her eyebrows in question.

Lexa could only nod, raise her hands to let Clarke pull the shirt off and throw it to the floor. 

At Clarkes flirtatious smile Lexa could feel her cheeks burning, she was sure her face was bright red as she tried to keep her eyes from straying to the blonde's cleavage. 

“Lexa,” Clarke called for her attention, waited until Lexa blinked herself into focus before continuing. “I want you to look at me.” 

Lexa felt her face burn even hotter, stared at Clarke’s smirk before she let her eyes trail over her neck, soft collar bones and land back on her breasts. 

“You’re so beautiful, Clarke.” Her voice was breathy and she couldn’t bring herself to be embarrassed about it. 

She watched as Clarke stepped closer until she brought her legs up, one by one until she was straddling Lexa’s lap. 

She was suddenly eye level with beautiful, soft, creamy skin and surrounded by Clarke’s sweet smell. She laid her hands on the small of Clarke’s back and pulled softly until Lexa’s nose rubbed Clarke’s sternum, the touch so soft it was hardly there.

She looked up at Clarke for a moment, her quick nod calming her worries as she looked back to the skin in front of her. 

She placed a tentative kiss on Clarke’s collarbone before trailing kisses that grew softer and softer the lower they got until Clarke’s bra got in the way. She sucked the soft skin right above the lace cup until she was pleased with the redness blooming, she soothed it with her tongue, placed gentle pecks all around it.

She kissed across to the other breast, kissed it as softly as possible while periodically placing a few nips.

Clarke’s breathing had grown heavier, Lexa was so distracted by her task she hadn’t noticed, she was finally pulled out of her trance once Clarke laced her hands through Lexa’s curls, tugging until she lifted her head. 

Their eyes met and Clarke’s pupils were so blown her eyes appeared nearly black. 

Lexa went along with Clarke’s tugging until Clarke’s lips were against hers, the kiss far messier than any of their previous ones. Lexa pulled away when she grew so desperate for breath she was slightly dizzy, yet she continued sucking kisses into Clarke’s neck.

“Fuck, Lexa. Please, fuck me.” Clarke moaned as she ground down into Lexa’s lap. Lexa could feel Clarke’s harsh against her face and her weight as she tried to find any sort of friction against Lexa’s stomach, her thighs.

She nodded, moved to unbutton Clarke’s jeans with shaky hands and it took far too long to finally get the zipper down, though the did finally gape open and reveal a matching set of panties, navy blue and lace.

Lexa’s mouth watered at the sight. 

Clarke stood up and a whine fought its way out of Lexa’s throat and her ears burned when Clarke smiled down at her, gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek before proceeding to pull her jeans down and kick them off.

Any embarrassment Lexa was feeling vanished when she took in the sight of Clarke’s bare legs, the contrast of the dark blue against pale skin that seemingly sparkled under the dim light of the lamp. Her hands reached out to Clarke, seemingly of their own volition and Clarke just smiled, held Lexa’s hands in her own and pulled until they were standing face to face. 

Clarke kissed Lexa hard and Lexa felt her hands trailing down her stomach until they reached the button of Lexa’s black jeans. Lexa worried for a moment that she forgot to wear a set of matching underwear before she remembered that Anya threw some at her head as she made her way into the bathroom to change, plain black and painfully simple but they were comfortable and they matched.

It didn’t seem Clarke would notice, however, as she tucked her thumbs underneath her jeans _and _her panties, looked to Lexa for permission before pulling them down her legs at once, helping Lexa step out of them before throwing them out of the way.__

__The cool air against her wet centre was a welcome relief,_ _

__Lexa let Clarke push her back towards the bed, her hands on Lexa’s hips, lips pressed together in a kiss that intensified by the second._ _

__She finally felt the mattress at the back of her knees, she sat on the edge before scooting back until she could lay against the pillows as she watched Clarke peel her underwear off, revealing blonde curls which grew darker as Lexa followed them to Clarke’s centre._ _

__Clarke was soaked if the wetness clinging to her curls were anything to go by._ _

__Lexa watched, entranced, as Clarke stepped closer to the bed before she crawled towards Lexa on her hands and knees, a smirk on her lips._ _

__Lexa gulped as Clarke reached her, a hand on Lexa’s thigh until she moved to straddle her stomach._ _

__She _was _soaked.___ _

____Lexa felt Clarke’s wetness spread over her abs when she rubbed herself against hard muscle._ _ _ _

____Lexa gripped the blonde's hips, helped her grind against Lexa and revelled in the tickle of curls, the warmth of Clarke’s wetness, the weight of her._ _ _ _

____They stayed like that for a few minutes, the slow soft movements a way to slow the pace the night had taken._ _ _ _

____Finally, Clarke leaned down and Lexa stared as her blonde hair surrounded her face, making Clarke look ethereal._ _ _ _

____“Lexa, fuck me now.” Clarke hissed out before nipping the brunettes slender neck, sucking until she was sure it would leave a mark._ _ _ _

____The blonde sat back, Lexa could only watch as she reached behind herself to unclip her bra. It fell down Clarke’s arms until she threw it off the side of the bed and Lexa stared wide-eyed at the new skin revealed to her, rosy pink nipples already hardened looked so appealing she had to stop herself from surging up to take one in her mouth._ _ _ _

____Clarke seemed to read Lexa’s thoughts as she leaned down until her chest was level with Lexa’s face and she made a pleased noise when Lexa took a nipple in her mouth, rolled it over the tongue while her hand came up to pinch at the one her mouth wasn’t lavishing._ _ _ _

____Lexa felt Clarke grab her free hand and move it down towards the blonde’s centre. Clarke used her own hand to guide Lexa to her wetness, showed Lexa what she needed. Lexa let her, whimpered around a nipple when she felt just how wet Clarke was._ _ _ _

____She took after Clarke’s lead and circled the blonde’s clit, dipped down to gather some wetness and brought it back up, drew zigzags across the rapidly hardening nub as Clarke’s low, breathy sounds encouraged her from above._ _ _ _

____Lexa could feel the reverberations against her lips, against the palm of her hand and the tips of her fingers as she finally dipped her index finger into Clarke’s entrance, the blonde’s moan was so loud Lexa swore the neighbours would hear them._ _ _ _

____She sunk her finger to the knuckle and was met with such little resistance that when she pulled out, she pushed in a second finger._ _ _ _

____“Fuck, _yes _Lexa.” Clarke moaned. The blonde pushed herself upright, Lexa ignored her disappointment at having lost her access to Clarke’s breasts when she looked up to see them bouncing as Clarke rose and fell on Lexa’s fingers.___ _ _ _

______Lexa watched, entranced as Clarke’s eyebrows furrowed, her mouth hung open, breaths escaping in pants._ _ _ _ _ _

______She added another finger, revelled in the feeling of Clarke’s walls clamping around them, hungry, desperate for more friction. Lexa used her thumb to offer some pressure on Clarke’s clit and was rewarded by a loud moan, followed by Clarke’s walls gripping Lexa’s fingers even harder._ _ _ _ _ _

______A fine layer of sweat coated both their bodies, small curls framing their faces as their breaths grew more laboured._ _ _ _ _ _

______Lexa exhaled softly when Clarke stopped rising and falling, instead used a hand on Lexa’s shoulder to support her weight as she rolled her hips into Lexa’s hand._ _ _ _ _ _

______Her gaze never wavered as Clarke froze above her, her muscles straining, clamping around Lexa’s fingers until she let out a loud, deep moan and her hips twitched frantically. Lexa kept her touches on Clarke’s clit light, her fingers pumping slower and softer until they ceased their movement._ _ _ _ _ _

______Clarke collapsed on top of her, laid her head in the space between Lexa’s shoulder and her neck. Lexa could feel her breathing begin to even out as their chests were pressed together. Clarke’s twitching eased and Lexa finally slid her fingers out of her, moved her arm until it wasn’t stuck between their bodies anymore and she could wrap it around Clarke’s waist._ _ _ _ _ _

______She was sure Clarke was falling asleep, her breath was so even and she felt so heavy against Lexa’s chest it seemed impossible she was still awake._ _ _ _ _ _

______Yet she stirred only minutes later and shot Lexa a smirk, pressed a quick kiss to Lexa’s lips and quickly kissed her way down Lexa’s chest, torso, until she was laying between Lexa’s thighs, face directly in front of her cunt._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You’re so wet, Lexa.” Clarke groaned, sucked a kiss on Lexa’s inner thigh._ _ _ _ _ _

______It sent a shiver down her spine and another gush of wetness through her centre._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Clarke.” Her voice was embarrassingly shaky, she could feel her hands trembling until they were taken into the blonde’s hands, moved until they were resting on blonde hair. She took the hint, wound her fingers through blonde waves._ _ _ _ _ _

______She felt the blonde’s lips stretch into a smile against her thigh before she could feel her breath against the wetness that she was sure had stained the sheets by then._ _ _ _ _ _

______Her thighs shook as Clarke moved them to rest on her shoulders, her stomach tightened when Clarke pressed a kiss to her pubic bone, another on the crease of her thigh. Finally, a soft kiss on Lexa’s clit sent her reeling. A moan tore out of her throat and her hands tugged Clarke impossibly closer. She felt the shocks travelled through her body, ending at her fingers and her toes._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Clarke.” She whimpered, her back arched when Clarke licked through her wetness. She felt Clarke’s moan against her and it sent another shock through her._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Please.” She adjusted her legs, tapped her heels against the small of Clarke’s back._ _ _ _ _ _

______The blonde finally brought her hand up, drew circles around Lexa’s clit and she moaned, her cunt clenched around nothing until Clarke had her tongue pressing against her entrance, finally slipping inside._ _ _ _ _ _

______Clarke moaned again, Lexa felt it deep in her chest, felt herself tighten around the blonde’s tongue before another surge of wetness coated Clarke’s tongue._ _ _ _ _ _

______Lexa knew she wouldn’t last long, she was far too worked up after watching Clarke come undone above her, feeling Clarke’s want for her on her stomach, her fingers, in the moans that were music to Lexa’s ears._ _ _ _ _ _

______Lexa arched again when she felt Clarke's tongue curl, rub against her front wall. Her limbs felt like they were tingling and on fire all at once._ _ _ _ _ _

______She was sure the sounds escaping her mouth were far louder than the whimpers she was accustomed to, she could feel her chest vibrate each time Clarke’s thumb flicked over her clit or her tongue rubbed against the spongy spot on her front wall._ _ _ _ _ _

______Her back arched off the bed again as her walls tightened against Clarke’s tongue until they were both frozen in the moment, every muscle in Lexa’s body was strained until she shook apart._ _ _ _ _ _

______She came with a loud cry, she hardly recognized her own voice as Clarke continued drawing circles over her clit._ _ _ _ _ _

______Once the touches became too overwhelming, once she grew too sensitive, she pushed Clarke’s face away from her centre, limbs squirming until the blonde climbed up, draped herself along Lexa’s side._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Will you stay?” She whispered._ _ _ _ _ _

______Lexa could only nod, exhausted and already half asleep._ _ _ _ _ _

______Clarke wrapped an arm around Lexa’s waist, a leg over both of the brunettes and tucked her face into the crook of her neck._ _ _ _ _ _

______Both women were asleep within minutes._ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, comments and kudos are always appreciated. I wrote this for some special people who know who they are smh stop bugging me to send this now.


End file.
